Plaisir Charnel
by low76
Summary: Quand Severus Snape laisse ses envies déraper. OS Slash HP/SS.


**Genre : Slash  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire tordue bien évidemment.  
**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/SS**

**Plaisir Charnel:**

« Hé merde, je vais encore être en retard ! En plus c'est potions, il va m'étriper ! »

Je courais à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, je tombais dans les escaliers menant aux cachots et arrivais enfin à la salle du Professeur Rogue. Je frappais à la porte et entrais.

- Veuillez m'excuser Professeur …

- Potter, vous êtes souvent en retard je trouve …

- Je suis désolé Professeur.

J'haletais, j'étais dégoulinant de sueur et j'avais mal au dos à cause de ma chute.

- Allez vous asseoir et calmez-vous.

Je m'assis en grimaçant à côté de Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? me demanda celui-ci

- Trop long à expliquer … Je te le dirai après le cours.

- Potter !! Bien entendu vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Me lança Rogue.

Je baissai la tête et pris le cours en notes. J'essayais de faire des exercices de respiration pour me calmer mais ça n'avait pas l'air très efficace puisque je respirais toujours difficilement. L'heure prit enfin fin et tout le monde sortit de la classe. Je me levais en grimaçant et allais vers le bureau.

- Bien, Potter … Qu'avez-vous à grimacer comme ça ?

- … Je suis désolé … J'étais en retard alors j'ai couru et je suis tombé dans les marches …

- Je vois … Vous irez à l'infirmerie et je vous attends ici même à 21h ce soir pour votre retenue.

- Bien Professeur …

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte

- Vraiment, allez à l'infirmerie, et la prochaine fois, ne tombez pas.

- Merci, oui, je tâcherai d'y penser …

Mais pourquoi il me dit ça comme ça … On dirait qu'il s'inquiète … Non, il doit sûrement craindre que ça lui retombe dessus … Rien de plus !

Je quittais donc la salle et allais directement à l'infirmerie. Elle me donna une pommade et j'allais rejoindre mes amis pour prendre le repas dans la grande salle. Nous discutions de tout et de rien lorsque je senti un regard dans mon dos, je me retournais mais je ne vis personne me regarder. Je retournais à la conversation et je sentis de nouveau ces deux pupilles me perçant le dos. Cette fois j'en fis abstraction et je terminai de manger.

Il était 20h45 alors je pris la direction des cachots en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers et j'arrivais à la salle en entier et en avance. J'attendis 5minutes qu'il soit 21h puis je frappais et entrais.

- Vous auriez pus entrer il y a 5 minutes

- …

- Bref, vous pouvez aller nettoyer les chaudrons au fond de la salle.

- Euh … Professeur ?

- Ah oui, vous avez toujours mal au dos ? Avez-vous été à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui. Mais ça va mettre du temps à guérir …

- Hum … Et bien, les étagères sont désorganisées, vous allez tout trier et étiqueter.

- Bien Professeur.

Il retourna à ses copies et j'allais ranger les bocaux. Le silence n'était rompu que par le bruit de sa plume sur le parchemin.

Tout à coup, je ressentis la même chose que lors du repas. C'était donc lui qui me fixait … Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les sentais-je bouger ? Se déplacer sur la nuque, redescendre le long de mon dos pour finir sur mes fesses ? Quoi ?! Mes fesses ?!! Pourquoi il matte mes fesses ? Je me retournai d'un coup et il sursauta.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Euh, rien professeur …

- Alors continuez.

Je retournai à mes bocaux mais il posa son regard sur mon postérieur alors j'eus une idée.

Je me mis à me dandiner légèrement, pour jouer un peu. Il n'eut pas l'air de réagir alors je fis tomber un couvercle et me baissai, les fesses bien en l'air, pour le ramasser, sans oublier un petit déhanchement pour me relever.

- Etes-vous obligé de faire autant de bruit ?!

- Pardon … j'avais juste fait tomber ça.

Je lui montrai le couvercle en prenant la pose « salope » la main sur la hanche.

- Faites attention un peu, ça me déconcentre, Potter !

- Excusez-moi, mais, vous êtes sûr que c'est le bruit qui vous empêche de vous concentrer ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Eh bien … vous savez qu'en général, quand quelqu'un vous regarde, vous le sentez…

- Oui, et alors ? Vous pensez que l'on m'observe ?

- Non, c'est vous qui observez …

- …

- Et moi qui le ressens …

- N'ai-je pas le droit de vérifier que vous travaillez correctement ?

- Si je puis me permettre, ce sont mes mains qui travaillent, et non mes … fesses.

Il écarquilla les yeux et je jurerais avoir vu une rougeur naître sur ses joues ! Mais il se ressaisit vite et se leva. Il avançait vers moi tout en parlant.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Potter, vous risqueriez de perdre…

- C'est vous qui avez lancé le jeu, pas moi.

- Il n'empêche que je serai gagnant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr …

- Vous me cherchez vraiment ?

- Qui sait ?

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux tout en levant un sourcil en air de défi. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas la lueur habituelle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais déjà sentir cette odeur délicieusement sucrée, qui devait provenir de son shampoing. J'identifiai la lueur comme une lueur de désir particulièrement intense, mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Le jeu comment Potter ?

- Quand vous voulez, Severus !

Il tilta à l'emploi de son prénom et me regarda avec insistance. Je savais que les dés étaient maintenant jetés et qu'aucun retour en arrière serait possible désormais. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, levant ses bras devant lui, pour les placer de chaque côté de ma tête, contre le mur. Puis me plaqua d'un coup sec contre le mur et s'empara de mes lèvres avec force. Il commença à m'embrasser furieusement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais pétrifié. Mon corps se réveilla d'un coup lorsqu'il posa son bassin contre le mien et que je sentais son excitation contre mon bas-ventre. Ses mains commençaient à déboutonner ma chemise tandis que sa langue forçait la barrière de mes lèvres. Nos langues se mirent à danser, tourner l'un avec l'autre, nos respirations se bloquaient, haletaient, encore et encore. Je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps au moment où je sentis sa virilité contre la mienne, qui se tendait déjà d'anticipation, et que ses mains jouaient avec mes tétons. Les miennes partirent à la découverte de son corps et je fus étonné de sentir une peau si douce et chaude, des muscles fins mais bien dessinés sous cette cape inutile désormais. Je lui retirai ainsi que son pull et son t-shirt tandis qu'il envoyait valser ma chemise sur le sol. Nous continuâmes de nous toucher, de nous embrasser pendant qu'il mimait avec ses hanches l'acte qui suivrait et que nous ne pouvions plus attendre.

Sa bouche me délaissa pour embrasser, lécher, sucer, mordre la moindre parcelle de peau de mon visage, puis de mon cou, y laissant des marques violettes et rouges, et m'extirpant des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir. Je relevais la tête en arrière pour profiter à fond du contact de ses dents sur mes clavicules, de sa langue sur mes boutons de chair, durcis d'excitation, de ses mains caressant, griffant chaque cm² de mon ventre et de mon dos, m'arrachant des cris de douleur. Il remonta m'embrasser, sucer, aspirer mes lèvres et ma langue, jouant à me faire gémir, mimant la fellation sur ma langue, m'indiquant ce que je devrais faire. J'allais à mon tour goûter à sa peau, si douce et blanche, réclamant qu'on lui fasse mal, qu'on la rougisse. J'appréciais son goût sucré, légèrement acidulé et je léchais sa jugulaire, la mordis, l'aspirais pour y laisser un suçon énorme et saignant. Je suivis le contour de tous les muscles de son torse, torturant ses tétons comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Il gémissait et se tordait sous mes mains, sous mes gestes. J'embrassais la ligne descendant au nombril, passais la langue dedans et suivis la fine ligne de poils arrivant à sa ceinture. Je la défis lentement pour le torturer. Il me gémissait d'aller plus vite.

Tout en le regardant je descendis son pantalon, et déposai des milliers de petits bisous sur la bosse dans son caleçon, sur son sexe tendus, gêné par ce tissu, ne demandant qu'à être libéré. Je lui fis cette faveur et le débarrassai du caleçon, découvrant sa verge énorme, longue et douloureusement dure. Je l'enroulais de ma main, et commençais des va et vient lents et appliqués. Il gémissait fortement et tendait les hanches vers l'avant, il ondulait pour me faire suivre un certain rythme plus ou moins lent, je m'appliquais soigneusement puis je passais le bout de ma langue le long du pénis, remontais et léchais son gland rougi, perlant déjà de sa semence. Je le pris entièrement en bouche et il cria. Je me mis à le sucer goulûment comme une friandise, en jouant avec ses bourses avec ma main gauche tandis que ma main droite continuait ses allées et venues. Je le sentais trembler, se tendre, il allait bientôt venir alors je remontais, l'embrassait pour lui faire goûter de ma langue son propre goût. Il attrapa mes hanches et me colla plus fort contre lui, il était de plus en plus fougueux et je n'en étais que plus excité, il me porta jusqu'à son bureau et m'installa dessus.

Il me retira enfin mon pantalon et mon caleçon qui était devenu beaucoup trop petit. Libérant mon sexe gorgé de plaisir, tendu à l'extrême, il écarta mes jambes, donna des petits coups de langue sur mon sexe et me fît gémir. Il me présenta 3 doigts que je léchais avec précision, et il en introduisit un en moi. Je grimaçais, pas de douleur mais de gêne. Il remua en moi, faisant des petits cercles pour m'habituer à sa présence. Je gémissais de bonheur maintenant alors il ajouta un deuxième, qui un troisième et fit des va-et-vient, ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre mes muscles contractés de plaisir.

Il m'embrassa intensément, cherchant ma langue pour jouer à nouveau et je lui rendis son baiser passionnément pour qu'il vienne en moi. Il retira alors ses doigts, je grognai de mécontentement. Mon grognement fût stoppé lorsque je sentis son désir brûlant à l'entrée de mon intimité, il vint en moi doucement, en m'embrassant, me laissant m'habituer et je plaçais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour m'empaler d'un coup sec. Je criai alors et il se figea pendant quelques instants. Je bougeais mes hanches pour m'avertir que j'étais prêt.

Mon souffle avait repris un rythme « normal » et il démarra de lents va et vient, entrant et sortant doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus brutalement. Il devint bourrin et toucha ma limite, j'hurlais, lui aussi, de plaisir. Il continuait de toucher ma prostate, m'excitant plus que tout ce que j'avais connu. Ses coups de boutoir étaient tellement violents que je me demandais comment je faisais pour me pas me briser, mais il me serrait fort contre lui, calant sa tête contre la mienne, les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux voilés d'extase, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Il s'empara de mes lèvres encore une fois, il tremblait, me serra fort, et accéléra encore ses mouvements. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il attrapa mon sexe et le branla aussi vite qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. J'agrippais ses cheveux et me mordais la lèvre inférieure, je sentais maintenant le goût du sang dans ma bouche, ça ne fît que m'exciter d'avantage. Je me tendis alors que la fin arrivait, je me vidais en long jet entre nos ventres et il me suivit en se cambrant et en me donnant un dernier coup de boutoir, violement se répandant au fond de mon être. Je criais et il retomba sur moi, comme une masse. Haletants, en sueur, nous restâmes ainsi, allongés sur le bureau. Epuisés et sales de mon sperme nous nous endormîmes.

« On est tous les deux gagnant finalement » pensais-je en le rejoignant au pays des songes.


End file.
